Perfect for Us
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: "Admiring Jasper from afar was easy, but being his friend was hard. I never thought I would meet anyone that could rival him until I met Peter." Bella reminisces on the two loves of her life. AU/AH, threesome, mature themes.Entry for SharetheLove contest


**Disclaimer: SM owns all. I'm just making them do my bidding. No copyright infringement. **

**Thanks to vbfb1 for all her help. This is my entry for the Share the Love Contest. Check out details and other entries here. http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/3194373/**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_**"**__Admiring Jasper from afar was easy, but being his friend was hard. I never thought I would meet anyone that could rival him until I met Peter."__Bella reminisces on the two loves of her life. AU/AH, threesome, mature themes._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The morning after our lovemaking was a delight for us. It was a time to reflect on how far we'd come, and also a time to be tempted into yet another round of incredible sex.

Dressed in Jasper's ratty UW t-shirt, I tiptoed to the kitchen, leaving him fast asleep in our bedroom. We'd spent most of the night in our room physically expressing our love in celebration of our four years of marriage. Actually, Jasper and I have known each other for about fourteen years, but we've only been married for four of them. It's hard to believe at times that I had been so fortunate to have such a beautiful specimen in my life for so long.

We had met after my move to Forks to live with my father, Charlie, and to complete my senior year of high school. Forks, was a little town in the Washington peninsula where it rained more than the sun shined. My mom had shipped me off there to live with Charlie when she realized how much of a dampener a teenager could put on her life.

Charlie had welcomed me with open arms, and we got along well, but high school was another matter. The new faces and whispers about my reasons for being there were annoying as hell, but I wasn't about to acknowledge them. I had made a decision from day one not to confirm nor deny any rumors, no matter how much Jessica–my assigned lab partner–quizzed me.

After a while, school became bearable, and I even started to become interested in the daily happenings of Forks High. The day I saw Jasper across the cafeteria was a day like no other. I felt momentarily paralyzed as I sat there admiring how handsome he looked. Clad in jeans, a white t-shirt and cowboy boots, he looked as if he had just stepped out of a magazine. The only unfortunate part about the scene before me was the petite life like Barbie doll hanging around him.

I later found out from Jessica that he was Jasper Whitlock from Texas, and that he was sent by his parents to live here in Forks with his mom's sister, Esme Cullen, wife of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the head attendant at Forks Hospital. She went on to tell me that they were a few rumors circulating about Jasper. They ranged from him being in a gang back in Texas to him sleeping with almost all the girls at his old school. Whichever it was, it apparently led him to be here in Forks with his aunt and uncle. Wanting to seemingly remain uninterested, I didn't want to ask Jessica about the girl on his arm, but was grateful when she thought okay to share more information with me. Apparently, the little thing's name was Alice, socialite extraordinaire of Forks High.

Weeks pass before Jasper and I finally spoke during gym. Bored out of my mind from our usual routine of volleyball, I snuck off over to the basketball hoops, picked up a ball and began to play. Basketball was a favorite of mine to both watch and play as it helped me with my coordination and clumsiness. Lost in my game, I wasn't even aware of another person until I heard a cheer coming from behind me when I made a successful shot.

I spun around and saw Jasper approaching me. He walked up and introduced himself to which I told him I already knew. He then took the ball from me and asked if I wanted to go one-on-one. Removing his shirt, he tucked it into the back of his basketball shorts–leaving his rippled abs on display much to the pleasure of my soaked panties. I then accepted his offer with a smile, fully intended on kicking his ass.

We played an exhilarating game–to which I won by the end of it and then spent the rest of gym together much to the dismay of the other students. Their sneers and snide comments meant nothing to me, because by the time school was out that day, I had gained a new friend.

Our friendship grew stronger each day. We shared things with one another that we would never tell another soul–with the exception of his friend from back home in Texas, Peter. Jasper never truly considered Forks his home. To him, Forks was only a temporary situation. It was something that we both agreed on.

Jasper eventually shared the real reason why he was here in Forks. His mom and dad thought it was best to separate him and his childhood friend Peter as they were always getting into trouble. However, it was when Peter slept with the principal's daughter and then Jasper helped him TP the principal's house–to which he suspended Peter for, then that was the last straw for Mr. Whitlock, and he sent Jasper to live and finish out high school in Forks.

Peter had remained a mystery to me until I was introduced to him via telephone, and instantly took a liking to him. He was jovial and a complete nut. I saw Jasper through a lot by the end of high school. When he broke it off with Alice–as bad as I felt for him– I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief because while it seemed easy to be his friend on the outside, on the inside I was been ripped apart with jealousy.

Every touch and every smile Jasper threw at my way would always be my undoing. I tried but failed many times to curb my feelings toward him. The more I attempted to force myself to accept being his friend and _only_ his friend, the more disheartened I would become when the day would end with one of my nightly fantasies of him.

When we got into the University of Washington, I swore to myself that I would bury those silly thoughts and move on as I refused to lose my best friend over it. Freshman year was a breeze, and I successfully hid my emotions from him. The only person I couldn't hide it from though, was Peter. During one of our many phone conversations, he blurted it out and threatened to spill the beans to Jasper if I didn't do it myself by the end of the freshman year.

After accepting his terms, we decided that it would be for the best to just get it over with. However, when the time rolled around, things took a turn for the worse when Jasper received news that his father had died of a heart attack. He was crushed, and it saddened me to see my friend so broken.

Jasper asked me to accompany him to his dad's funeral to which I accepted wholeheartedly. For most of the trip to Texas, we remained silence as I decided it was best to leave him alone in his time of grief. When we arrived at the airport, we were greeted by Peter. The description and pictures I had didn't do him justice.

Peter was by far the only other man I had ever met that could rival Jasper. His statuesque six foot frame was a sight to behold. His deep blue eyes and broad shoulders made him look like he just stepped off the cover of a romance novel. I stared, openly admiring Peter as he and Jasper hugged. I think it was the only time I saw Jasper crack a smile after hearing about his father.

The days that passed were filled with planning, and when the funeral finally arrived, it was a solemn affair as it should be. Many people turned out in support of the family. Jasper and Peter kept me close during the service, I never seemed to be without one or the other at any time. Afterwards, on our way back to the house from the cemetery, Peter tried to engage Jasper in conversation with memories of their childhood, but to no avail.

Later on in the evening while everyone lounged and continued to express their condolences to Jasper's mom and her sister, Aunt Esme, Peter and I noticed Jasper's absence. Leaving Peter behind, I went in search of him and discovered him in his room perched on the edge of his desk with his head hanging down. I closed his door to give us some privacy and approached him asking if there was anything I could do. He said nothing, only reached out and pulled me into his arms. It seemed like we stood there forever with me comforting him while listening to sobs that escaped from my broken friend.

When my body began to ache with the weight he was baring down on my small frame, I begged him to allow me to move us over to his bed. He complied, and we climbed in together. I placed my head against his headboard while Jasper laid his in my lap. Lying there, I ran my fingers through his hair, whispering words of encouragement and promising to always be there for him.

We must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes and looked through the window that was facing his bed, it was night out. Checking the alarm clock on his nightstand, it read eleven o'clock. Jasper's head was still in my lap with his arm wrapped around my waist. Gently, I brushed his hair from his eyes, caressing his face. He opened them slowly and looked up at me for a long while before he raised himself up and gently kissed my lips.

The feel of his mouth on mine was like a dream and I wasn't even aware that I was reciprocating until I heard his moan. My grip on his hair tightened as the kiss intensified, and our hands began to roam over each other, caressing any exposed skin we could find. He pressed his body closer to mine, and I could feel his erection against my stomach and hungered to have it in the one place I had spent most nights dreaming about.

I knew it was wrong to feel this way now, after all, we had just buried his father today, but after wanting this for so long it seemed impossible to stop. As much as I wanted to ask him why we were doing this now, a part of me feared that if I did, he would think this was a mistake and stop. Wanting to be with him in every possible way, I decided to go against my morals and let him continue. Our lips moved with vigor, pushing and pulling. However, the moment I felt him grind his body against mine, I chickened out and pushed him away, wanting him to realize what we were about to do.

"Jasper, we can't," I told him, pushing on his shoulders, trying to get him to see sense in what I was saying.

"Bella, I need…I need to feel you," he said pleadingly. "I just…I need you."

The look in his eyes broke my resolve and I decided that it was now or never. We stared at one another for a long while each waiting on the other to make the first move. He lost the battle when he whispered my name and gripped my hips, drawing me to him. His hands trailed down the back of my black dress, lowering the zipper. Lifting himself up on the bed, he pulled my dress down and off before moving to straddle me. He bent and met my lips once more in a soft kiss and then moved off to remove my panties. Once it was gone, he climbed back between my legs.

Bringing his head down to me, our lips met, moving with fervor as I opened his shirt and revealed his sculpted chest to me. My hands danced over the newly exposed skin and he allowed me to explore him as his fingers caressed my inner thighs–working their way to my clit, which he began to stroke.

When he finally pushed his finger inside of me, my mind reeled while my body writhed against him seeking out a pleasure only he could provide.

"Bella," he moaned as he nipped my neck, grounding his erection into my moist center.

"Mmmm…Jasper…Uhhh." I reached out, fumbling with the button of his pants in desperation to feel all of him against me. Everything about this being wrong officially flew from my mind when he jumped off the bed and stood at the end of it to remove his pants and underwear. Suddenly the only thought on the forefront of my mind was how was _that_ going to fit inside of me?

Moving back to me, he wrapped my legs around him and took my face in his hands. He simply laid there staring in my eyes, and it took only a second to get what he was looking for. It was reassurances that this was right, and as wrong a time as it was to lose my virginity, I knew I had to. I loved him too much to allow him to remain in this much pain.

_I loved him._

Gently, I palmed his face and brought his lips to mine giving him my consent. He moved his fingers back to my clit and resumed stroking it as he placed himself at my entrance. The moment he pushed inside of me was both heaven and hell. The loud moan that almost escaped me was covered by him in a searing kiss, and inch by deliciously painful inch he pushed in until he was at my barrier. Grasping my shoulders, he lifted us slightly off the pillows–our lips hovering over each other's as he ripped through it and then held still while he lowered me back down and allowed me time to adjust to his size.

After giving him the permission to move, our bodies languidly began to glide against each other in a sensual dance. Closing my eyes tightly and arching my head against the pillows, I gave myself over to the immense pleasure that Jasper was causing to course through me as he filled me.

_Could it always be like this? I never wanted to let him go. _

Before long I could feel myself clenching around him and my eyes opened wide when he grasped my thighs and drove his length harder into my quivering pussy. He looked feral as his eyes held me in their hypnotic gaze while his pelvis massaged my swollen clit on each pass. Our movements grew erratic as I felt myself clamping down on his cock.

It was maddening, and I was soaring wanting him to never stop, and never to let go. He felt so good, his answering moan drove me to push myself harder and faster against him and I wasn't even aware that I was saying this out loud until he responded saying that he won't ever let go and that I was his, always.

At his declaration, I felt my orgasm thunder through me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I let the sensation overtake me, but when I opened them, I was greeted with the sight of Peter's blue ones, standing at the opened door. While Peter stood there watching us under a lustful gaze, Jasper never stopped, he merely continued pumping into me seeking his own high.

Peter's eyes and mine remained locked as he strolled into the room and locked the door behind him. He said nothing, only walked closer and knelt beside the bed. As he ran his hands over my skin–glistened with sweat–he leaned forward and kissed me. Our tongues danced while his mouth covered my moans as Jasper continued to fuck me. Peter cupped my breasts, rubbing them and encouraging me to come for him. He reached between our bodies and begun to stroke my clit. My body obeyed him, and as Jasper's throbbing member released inside of me, I came for Peter, screaming into his mouth.

~~pfu~~

Finishing the last of my coffee, I placed the mug into the sink and smiled at the memories of my first time. Jasper had kept his promise and we were married eight years after that day and Peter continued to be an integral part of our lives.

"Hi, darlin'," Jasper muttered, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist as he ground his erection into my ass.

"Mmm, hi, to you too," I replied breathily when he slid one of his hand down between my legs and pushed two of his fingers inside of me, pumping them in and out. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and let him have his way with me, grinding my hips in response.

He removed his fingers and licked them clean before bending me over the sink, commanding me to brace myself as he pushed his hard cock in me. I screamed out just the way he liked as he immediately started to fuck me at a maddening pace. He pounded into me and I thrust my hips back into him, effectively throwing everything he gave to me back to him.

Soon enough, we found our mutual release and after he shot his seed inside me, he collapsed against me. We held on to the sink together, breathing heavily before he swooped me up into his arms and walked us to the bathroom where I was thoroughly cared for and pleasured by my husband.

~~pfu~~

After Jasper and I parted ways, my arrival to work made me realize that I would be in nothing but non-stop meetings for the rest of the morning. The day was going to be a busy one, and I looked forward to the end of it. The new manuscripts that had been given to me, made me realize that it would be a long month. Being a book editor, some may believe that it's a "sit, read and correct" but it was so much more. The job required focus and efficiency, and as tiring as it was at times, I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Around lunch, Jasper called and said that he would be home early from the hospital and wanted to know what I wanted for dinner. He was a master in both the kitchen and bedroom. With the long pause I took to answer him, he teased me about all the things he wanted to do to me later.

_Yay for round two!_

Jasper was an orthopedic surgeon working out of Northwest Hospital. While Peter was a fashion photographer who traveled the world and had even dragged us along with him last year to some of the most exotic places I had ever seen.

I let him know what I wanted for dinner and also what I wanted to do to him as well and ended the call with "I love you" before heading into yet another meeting with a new author. When it finally ended, I went to my office, finding my secretary missing as per usual as and once again I reminded myself to fire her ass. Walking straight to my chair, I plopped down and threw my feet up on desk next to the new manuscripts and closed my eyes.

Exhaustion must have caused me to drift off, because the next thing I knew, the loud shrieking of my phone almost caused me to tumble to the ground.

_Yep, definitely firing Lauren's lazy ass, she should be getting this! _

I grabbed the phone off the hook, and answered it. "Hello," I said harshly, annoyed by the interruption.

"Hey, pretty girl," Peter said, cheerily.

"Peter!" I squealed excitedly. "Hey!" My mood suddenly brightened at the sound of his voice. Peter said that he was currently on the plane making his way to Seattle, and he was wondering if I could do him a huge favor by picking him up from the airport. I hurriedly agreed and hung up before immediately jumping up and hastily putting my things together and making my way out the door. Glancing at my watch, I noticed it was late in the afternoon, so everything was already working in my favor.

On the way out, I saw Lauren in her seat fixing her makeup, with an eye roll I walked up and frightened her by dropping some files on her desk for her to handle before leaving for the day. I dismissed the scowl on her face as she noticed my obvious departure and just continued to give the instructions for what needed to be carried out and then walked away.

The drive to the airport was an easy one and with enough time to spare, I was parking my Audi R8 and making my way inside. I called Jasper to let him know where I was, and to share the news of Peter's arrival. He told me he was already at home and would keep dinner warm until we got there.

We haven't seen Peter in over three months and we were beginning to wonder if he would even come back at all. The few times he called, he would speak of someone he had met. A model named Charlotte. She was from here in the states and they had met on a shoot and hit it off. Jasper and I were happy to hear that Peter had met someone. He meant so much to us and since what we had together was open and nonexclusive, we always hoped that he could have someone as we had each other.

While waiting for his flight, I sat there and let my mind wonder to the gutter. I thought about the times I've watched my husband fuck Peter, or others when Peter had Jasper's cock down his throat. It was so erotic to just sit aside and simply witness it as they gave themselves over to pleasure.

I would be seated across from them with my legs spread wide and working my fingers into my wet pussy as I looked on. Their moans and grunts would have me spiraling, and coming with their names on my lips. Peter would be in between my legs in a second, licking me clean while Jasper sucked the come off my fingers.

While having them together was one of my favorite things, Jasper alone was very different. He loved to dominant, and greatly enjoyed anything he got to watch or have command over. He had expressed that he loved to watch me come and that he was in bliss whenever I sucked him off. However, our intimacy always increased when we included Peter. He was and always will be a part of our sex life. Whenever he visited, our times together were incredible.

The announcement of the arrival of his flight brought me back and I jumped up and moved over to baggage claim. I spotted Peter a couple minutes later among the throng of passengers making their way out. After getting his things, he excitedly walked over to me and lifted me up into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"Missed ya, pretty girl," he mumbled into my neck, before kissing it.

"I missed you too, Peter."

We drove my home in laughter and animated talk about his recent trip and about Charlotte. Turning into the driveway, I parked beside Jasper's car and got out. When we entered the house, I wasn't even all the way inside before I'm pulled into a kiss and hoisted in the air by Jasper. After he settled me back on my feet, he pulled Peter into a bear hug which Peter enthusiastically returned.

Dinner was served soon after by Jasper while Peter shared his experiences from his time overseas with us. He expressed how much he couldn't wait for us to meet Charlotte. He seemed so captivated by her. What surprised us, was hearing that he had been open and honest with her about our relationship when she asked. I became a little worried that he had done this, but he reassured us that she was very adventurous in the bedroom, and when she learned of Jasper and me along with the pictures he had shown her of us, she quickly told him that she couldn't wait to meet us. He further said that she thought that the dynamic of my relationship with him and Jasper was beautiful as she believed that love could be shared. To hear this warmed my heart and I too looked forward to meeting her.

After too many beers, we urged him to spend the night with us and go home to his apartment in the morning. He agreed and we spent the rest of the time chatting away and joking around. At some point later on, the boys thought that their argument would be best solved with a wrestling match much to my laughter and complaining that I wasn't about to carry any old men to hospital with broken hips. They thought that it would be best to punish me with tickles for my comment.

However, before they could get their hands on me, I shot off the sofa and ran as fast as I could to the bedroom with them hot on my tail. I was tackled to the bed by Jasper and then straddled as he pulled my hands over my head and held them in a tight grip while using his weight to keep me still. I loved it when he did this as I always craved his body, and wanted it close to mine.

Noticing the lustful look in his eyes, I deliberately bucked my hips into his. A low groan and a warning "Bella" had me repeating the action and throwing in a loud moan for added effect. Jasper crashed his lips to mine, nipping and sucking them while he stretched out the full length of his delicious frame against mine. We grinded our bodies together, enjoying the friction our clothes were causing.

He pulled my skirt off and pushed his clothed erection into my already wet center before he got up, ripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants–pulling it and his underwear off. "Naked now," he commanded while he stood there and waited. Peter walked in the room then, stripping as he went over to Jasper and pulled him into a heated kiss.

While I kept my eyes on the scene before me, I freed myself off my clothes, wanting nothing in the way. Placing my head against the headboard, I opened my legs, licked two of my fingers and pushed them into my opening, rolling my hips in time with the strokes as I watched Peter and Jasper grind their cocks against each other.

Closing my eyes, I pumped my fingers in and out, eager to push myself over the edge. Someone stopped my movement and I opened them to see my husband climbing on top of me. Peter settled at my side, pulling me into a kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as I felt my husband's hardened length penetrate me. Jasper slowly thrusts in and out of me while Peter's tongue imitated his movements. Peter freed my mouth allowing me the time to groan and scream out as Jasper picked up the pace, pounding into me. Peter kissed his way down to my breasts and took a hardened peak into his mouth and sucked it as he massaged the other.

Between Jasper fucking me and Peter sucking my nipples, I could feel myself climbing that familiar cliff of pleasure–getting closer and closer to the edge. Jasper suddenly pulled out of me and got off the bed as Peter let go of my nipple.

Jasper then moved to the dresser and got the lube and condoms. My eyes lit up when I eyed them in his hands. With a smile, he climbed back over to me, staying on his knees as he pulled me up into a kiss.

Peter moved behind me and I prepared myself for another of my favorite things, being penetrated by the two of them at the same time.

I could feel Peter's hard dick poking me in the back as he pulled my lips away from Jasper, guiding them to his. I loved how different their kisses were. Where Jasper's could be soft yet demanding, Peter's were rough and in control. He loved to fuck my mouth with his tongue.

I was so anxious to get them inside of me that my arousal was running down my thighs. I desperately want to rub them together for friction but Jasper was keeping them apart.

Jasper pulled my right nipple into his mouth while inserting two fingers into me, expertly finger-fucking me. Peter ran his length up and down the crack of my ass, grinding his hips into mine. Closing my eyes, I surrendered to the desire running through me. Hearing the lid of the lube pop open and feeling the cool substance being rubbed into my anus had me panting in anticipation before I felt a lubed finger make its way inside me.

Jasper then switched to the other breast lavishing it with as much as attention as the other. Peter removed his finger, raising me up and replacing it with his cock as he slowly pushed in. Once he was fully sheathed within me, he stilled and waited for me to adjust to the intrusion.

I lifted my hips and grinded my body on his cock, signaling him to move. Peter gripped my thighs, bending me slightly as Jasper let go of my breast and guided his length into my mouth while Peter began to pound into me.

The push and pull had me spiraling toward an orgasm before Peter slowed his thrusts, and allowed Jasper to pull himself from my mouth. Peter then lifted me up and pulled me back to his chest. Jasper came closer as Peter slowly moved in and out of me once more before pulling out.

Groaning at the lost, Jasper left me no time to grief, instead he spread me open, and thrust his length into my quivering pussy. Peter guided us back to him as he leaned against the headboard while Jasper helped me guide myself onto Peter's cock effectively taking him back into my tight hole.

It took us some time to find the right rhythm, but as soon as we did, it left me panting for more. Every time Peter pushed in, Jasper pulled out then thrust back in leaving me no option but to accept another welcomed invasion. I could feel myself heading toward the edge and by the erratic thrusts from Peter, I'd say he wasn't far either. Two hard thrusts later, and I was screaming and driving my pussy harder up onto Jasper, riding out my orgasm as Peter pulsated inside of my ass and released into the condom.

Slowly Peter pulled out of me and allowed me to lie against him as Jasper continued pushing into me, heading toward his own orgasm. I loved his animalistic grunts as his strong hips drove into mine and was forcing me up that familiar peak again.

"Uuuuhhh, Bella," Jasper grunted out as he gripped my legs, pushing himself harder and faster into my depths. Enjoying my husband's claim on my body, I groaned out in response as Peter began to massage my breasts. Between the feeling of his hands on me and Jasper's dick thrusting wildly into my pussy, they had me flying the over the edge once more with my husband exploding inside me.

We collapsed against Peter, much to his laughter and then we all laid there for a long while, too tired to move. I knew by morning, I would be deliciously sore from their treatment, but loved it too much to care. Jasper left Peter and me on the bed, kissing, and returned later with two washcloths. He handed one to Peter, and used the other to wipe me down before pulling me into a gentle kiss.

We tiredly decided to spend the night in the same bed as it was big enough to accommodate all three of us. I situated myself in the middle with both my men beside me.

After lying there in comfortable silence for a while, Jasper finally broke it by joking around. "So, Bella, work tomorrow?" he said with that crooked smirk I loved while he palmed my mound.

"Calling in sick tomorrow, babe. Thank God, I brought work home with me," I replied only to be greeted with laughter from the both of them.

Turning to Peter, I asked. "So, Charlotte, huh?"

Peter cocked his eyebrow then answered with a smile. "Yep, Charlotte."

As I drifted off, my last thought was how I couldn't wait to meet her and was glad that she wasn't close minded or blinded to many different forms of love. Though by no means would I consider our unusual relationship as perfect, it was perfect for us. Some would think that what we had wasn't genuine, but I knew that my life wouldn't complete without Jasper and Peter. I sighed in content and closed my eyes, thankfully for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! It was a pleasure to write this. <em>**

**_What are your thoughts?  
><em>**


End file.
